


Catharsis

by LittlePrincessCorrin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrincessCorrin/pseuds/LittlePrincessCorrin
Summary: She wanted him, and not just as a brother. Corrin’s reunion with Xander only intensified her torment and her desire for his touch. If only he felt the same… (Takes place in Revelation after Xander joins Corrin’s group.) F!Corrin x Xander





	

It has been months since Corrin has last seen Xander, and everything has changed. She is happy to be finally reunited with her big brother, albeit he is no longer her brother. Ever since she found out that they weren’t related by blood, she started to perceive him, and memories of him, in a different light. She missed him even more, as an ember of tenderness awakened and grew inside of her. She missed how his deep, masculine voice adopted a distinctively tender tone, only when he called her “little princess”; how his gaze, so determined in training and in combat, softened in her presence and bathed her in kindness; how his brows furrowed in sympathy and guilt when she begged him to not leave her alone in the Northern Fortress.

During those months apart, she was plagued by regret. She wasn’t sure if he would trust her enough to come back to her side. If only she had known sooner that he wasn’t  _ actually _ her brother, maybe she would have better cherished the times that they had together. Perhaps she would have sprung into his arms as he bid her goodnight at her bedchambers, nuzzling against his chest while allowing her hands to roam all over his muscular back. She might have brushed her fingers through his golden hair, and taken a generous moment to admire his beautiful, angular face and his pensive, violet eyes. She might have lost her self-control if his face came dangerously close to hers, his lips barely, but not quite, grazing hers. Perhaps she would have even invited his hands, calloused from years of battle, to slide her meagre nightgown off of her shoulders, and to caress and fondle every inch of her naked, yearning body. And still, she wanted more. She desired more than just mere physical contact. She wanted to fight by his side, always, to protect and to be protected by him, and to share every piece of her life and love with him. If only she had known sooner, then maybe she wouldn’t have missed out on his love.

As time went by, those tender embers of emotion would sometimes ignite into passionate flames that tugged at her desire and rendered her sleepless. Ever since their reunion not long ago, the full rage of her desire has unrelentingly tortured her as she tossed and turned at night, unable to assuage the endless thoughts of him. Perhaps—just perhaps—he felt the same way about her; for what else could explain the lingering glances, the fleeting moments when their hands seemed to accidentally touch, the faintest hint of red in his cheeks that surfaced when he saw her at the hot springs? No, memory must be deceiving her into believing that she was special. It was all in her head. She was being foolish.

 

***

 

Another sleepless night. Corrin sighed and walked over to the window, and saw that Xander was training again. She donned a light robe over her nightgown and joined him in training.

“It’s getting late, little princess,” Xander said after they’d trained for a while. “It’s time for you to rest.”

“Big brother?”

“Yes?”

“Will you come and put me to bed, just like old times?” Corrin didn’t allow herself to expect anything, but she wanted just a little bit more of him. Just a little bit more.

“Alright,” he smiled after a brief hesitation. “Just like old times.”

Corrin led Xander to her bedchambers. She climbed into bed, and he pulled the blanket over her. Corrin could hardly believe what was happening as Xander lowered his face to hers. Gods, he was so beautiful! Corrin’s heart raced as she held her breath and closed her eyes. Yet, to her dismay, he simply pecked her on the forehead.

“Good night, little princess.” Xander smiled as he got up and started walking towards the door.

Corrin didn’t know what it was in that moment that compelled her to act. Desperate was the last thing that she wanted to be, and yet in that moment she had gotten up after him and thrown her arms around him from behind. If there was any small chance that she could be with him, she wanted to take it. “Xander,” she cried, her voice trembling.

Xander was stunned. An eternity must have passed before he finally turned around to face her, his brows furrowed. He cupped her face with one hand and tilted it up towards his as he asked, “Corrin, do you want me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, as tears of shame started to well up in her eyes.

Xander no longer hesitated. He swept her into his arms in a powerful embrace. He has wanted to do this for so, so long. The floodgates have finally opened to liberate the emotions that have been held back for so many years. Xander could hardly contain his own heartbeat as he held her close against his body, his head resting upon hers.

“Little princess, I have always loved you.”

Catharsis swept through the both of them as she looked up at him with teary eyes. Xander gently brushed her tears away as his own eyes became moist from relief, from disbelief, and from immense happiness. “Close your eyes, little princess,” he whispered.

She obeyed. She felt his face coming close to hers, until finally, his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. His lips were soft, and he tasted of cider, and his kiss was so innocent, and tender, and loving. Eventually, neither of them could hold back the desire that has tormented them for so long. Their tongues intertwined in a sensual, deep kiss as their hands misbehaved and roamed all over each other’s bodies. Xander’s hand wandered to the small of her back and pulled her even closer into him, eliciting a gasp of surprise when she felt his hardness against her abdomen. He was even bigger than she had ever imagined, and she felt her underwear becoming damp at the thought of his thick, hard cock.

He ran his calloused hands over her bare shoulders, and slid off her nightgown as he had countless times in her fantasies. She still couldn’t believe that this was really happening. She gasped as the silky material grazed her nipples as it fell to the ground. Xander pulled away from the kiss to admire Corrin’s womanly figure. As he laid his eyes on her round, perky breasts, her tiny waist, and her shapely hips, Xander could feel his pants becoming even tighter. “S-stop looking, Xander,” Corrin protested, blushing in embarrassment.

“You’re absolutely breathtaking, little princess.”

And with that, Xander picked her up and laid her onto the bed. He crawled onto the bed over her, and once again captured her mouth in a rapturous kiss. He held both of her hands over her head as he kissed her, pressing his raging erection between her legs. The thought of Xander’s throbbing hard cock being separated from her now soaking wet pussy by only a few layers of fabric drove her crazy, and she ground back into him in anticipation. Xander’s lips left hers to suckle and graze at her tender neck, surely to leave marks that would let everyone know that she is his alone. His hands left her wrists, travelling down the side of her body to her breasts. He lightly touched his fingertips to her breasts and gently moved them round and round in circles, always approaching, yet never reaching, her areola. Corrin gasped when Xander flicked one of her nipples with his tongue, then the other, and when he finally placed his mouth over one nipple, suckling and darting around it with his tongue, she could not suppress a loud moan. The sexy sounds that came from Corrin were igniting Xander’s arousal, and as he roughly played with Corrin’s breasts with his mouth and one hand, his other hand inched up Corrin’s thigh to her soaking wet underwear.

“My little princess, you really want me that much?” teased Xander in a sultry voice at her ear.

Corrin blushed, yet her embarrassment was too quickly replaced by pleasure and desire as Xander’s hand cupped her sex. At first, he rubbed her through her underwear, but he lost control very quickly and roughly shoved his hand into her underpants, briefly circling her clit with his fingers before he plunged his finger into her sex. With hi s palm facing up, Xander fingered her roughly as he firmly pressed up into a deep, sensitive spot inside of her. Corrin had never experienced such intense stimulations, and she cried and arched her back at the intensity and the pleasure of Xander’s ministrations. She wanted him. She had to have him at this very moment.

“I want you, I want you NOW!” Corrin cried. She frantically tried to unbutton Xander’s jacket, and with his help, the two of them ripped off all of Xander’s clothing. When they removed the last piece of Xander’s undergarments, Corrin’s eyes widened when his large cock sprang out, fully erect and glistening with his arousal. She has fantasized about him naked many times, yet never has she envisioned something so thick, so long, so perfectly shaped. Corrin threw decorum and chastity to the wind as she hastily grabbed his member, rubbing its perfectly shaped head against her dripping slit. Xander moaned as the most sensitive part of his penis was being stimulated, but he bit back his impulse to shove his enormous cock right into her tight little pussy, and pushed her back.

“Not yet, little princess.”

Xander parted Corrin’s legs as he slowly lowered his face inbetween her legs, meeting her confused look with a lustful gaze. He darted his tongue across her pussy and clit, and she threw her head back at the intensity of the newfound sensation. Xander lapped at her pussy with his tongue, licking all around her nether lips and plunging his tongue inside of her. He gently encircled her clitoral hood with his lip and tongue until she was adjusted to the sensation, before pulling them apart to expose her vulnerable clit. He caressed her sensitive nub, first gently, before building up to a powerful lick. Corrin had never experienced such intense stimulations, and she gasped, and cried, and squirmed, and writhed. As he continued to pleasure her clit with his tongue, Xander inserted his finger into her pussy and once again roughly fingered her. Corrin felt a heat build up in her extremities, and then her core. As Xander fingered her faster and faster, she felt her toes curl and her muscles tighten and her ears ring as an intense orgasm came over her and she convulsed and screamed.

She was still engulfed by the euphoria of her climax, when she felt Xander’s erection press at her entrance. Xander was so aroused by Corrin’s screams that he couldn’t wait any longer. With one powerful stroke, he sheathed himself completely inside of her, and Corrin screamed. Even with all the lubrication from her arousal and her climax, Xander’s massive member stretched her tight pussy to its limit. Xander felt light-headed from the sensation of being squeezed from all sides so tightly. After giving her some time to accommodate to his massive member, Xander started to move, first slowly and gently, massaging Corrin’s insides as she moaned sweetly to the throbbing pleasure. It was just like what happened in her dreams, except this was so much better. Looking up at Xander’s beautiful face, his brow glistening with sweat, his violet eyes darkened with desire, his lips slightly parted, she could not help but reach out her hand and caress his face. “Xander, I…”

Corrin’s moans had awakened Xander’s animalistic desires, and whatever tender words she wanted to say, would need to wait until after. He grabbed her waist and started to penetrate deeper inside of her. Corrin screamed, but screams of pain were quickly replaced by screams of ecstasy as again and again he reached deep inside of her core. Corrin’s screams only encouraged Xander, and he pounded her hard and fast. Being fucked so roughly after orgasm only intensified her pleasure, and as Xander pounded her pussy relentlessly, Corrin felt another climax build until it burst throughout her body, causing her to convulse and scream. Xander, too, would soon reach his climax, and he pumped his seeds inside of her with a guttural growl. 

They collapsed onto the bed, exhausted but satisfied.

After a while, it was Corrin who broke the silence.

“I’ve always loved you too, Xander.”

Xander pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. “Please say you’ll stay by my side, now and forever.”

“Of course.” For fear of tearing up again, Corrin buried her face in Xander’s neck and put her arms around him.

“I can’t wait to spend my life with you, little princess. I have so much to tell you…”   


**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Hope you enjoyed that! This is my first shot at smut and fanfiction in general (not counting the last attempt I made when I was 13 years old). I'm hoping to improve my writing style as I go, so please don't hesitate to leave your feedback!
> 
> If this fic was too vanilla for you, don't worry, because there are plenty more coming your way! You naughty thing ;)


End file.
